HyperDimension Mach: the Movie
by PCUSPARD
Summary: A sociopathic scientist has returned from the dead stealing the soul of the dead CPU of Lored, and it's up to Kamen Rider Mach, the Green Brother to get his mother and father back.


_A scientist among scientists. Making breakthroughs only for excitement. However, most bored him. This man only worked for his own excitement, one that nobody could match. The only one close to matching it, was himself. His spirit lingers on, even to different worlds... His name, was Mikoto Nakadai._

* * *

 **HyperDimension Mach! The Movie!**

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

"Could these android bodies really work, MAGES.?" I asked 5pb.'s cousin.

"Have no fear, Brother of Green, I am the Mad Magician after all. I'm certain your, mothers will find these bodies quite satisfying." She said as my six eyecons flew out of my jacket pocket. When MAGES. turned the androids on, the eyecons flew into each of them, revealing Miia, Papi, Cerea, Suu, Mero, and Rachera were occupying the same space the androids were in. Sis and I smiled with glee as they took the time to get used to their bodies.

"Hm, so this is what being fully human is like?" Mama Rachnera said check her body out.

"Well, technically, you're in an android body, so in a way, you're like Sis, Minako-chan and I." I smiled. "Mama Miia, Mama Papi, Mama Cerea, Mama Suu, Mama Mero, and Mama Rachnera, welcome to Gamindustri!" I said moving over some curtains as the six of them looked in awe at the ocean view Leanbox provided along with a full view of Gamindustri.

"Wow! Baby, this view's amazing!" Mama Miia smiled as Vert walked up to us. "Baby, your world looks amazing!"

"Miia, this is your world now. We've been working hard to bring you all back." Sis said placing her hand on Miia's shoulder.

"Does this mean we could revive Boss too?!" Papi said jumping high in the sky. We sighed in response.

"Actually, no we can't. There's no real spirit left of Dad or Mom. Both are particles inside of me." I said holding the Toucon Boost Eyecon and Shift Deadheat. Mama Mero tried to lighten the mood.

"Oh, while it would be great to see Beloved again, I'm quite happy to not be with that Eyecon anymore." She responded with everyone else agreeing.

* * *

In response to how happy we were, we decided to invite the other CPUs along with Marvy and Rei to a party at Leanbox's Basilicom. Mama Papi and Neptune were having fun play Super Smash Sisters, with me seeing Miia get close to the Toucon Boost Eyecon. "Darling, it's been a long time since we've shared warmth. And even with this body, I'm a bit cold." She said placing the Eyecon between her breasts. Shift Deadheat flew in and honked several times in anger. "Oh come on! Even here I get cockblocked!" Miia whined as we heard a knock on the door. Sis opened the door revealing a Leanbox aid.

"Excuse me, Lady Vert, Lord Patric and Lady Minako has been called to perform a quest." The aid said causing us confusion.

"Interesting." I said to Minako-chan. She only shrugged.

"Well, we'll be right back." She said as the two of us left the Basilicom in search for who we had to meet for the Quest. We got to the location of the Quest, near the Underverse dungeon. "Alright what do we do now?" Minako-chan asked as we saw a man in a white coat and long brown hair with a sadistic smile. "Who's he?"

"I don't know. He seems familiar though." I said.

"Oh how hurtful. I expected excitement and all I receive forgotten memories." He said as a spark lit up.

"Nakadai?!" I said as he smirked.

"Who?" Minako-chan questioned.

"He was a coworker of my dad's back when he worked at Yggdrasil. Only doing experiments for his pleasure. He and Dad didn't get along."

"I don't know how that softie got the chance to go here. I couls've made things way more exciting." He said making a Ghost Driver appear. "Henshin." He said clicking his Eyecon, placing the Eyecon in his belt pulling the lever.

 **Kaigan: Dark Rider! Yami no Chikara, Warui Yatsura!**

The black and white parka ghost flew onto his body revealing a white version of my Kamen Rider Ghost form. He flew at us as we kept trying to deflect his attacks. "I think this calls for something a bit more serious." I said beginning to activate HDD.

"I agree." She said with a smile as I saw Gold Heart in beloved's place. "Let's enjoy this to the fullest~!" She said winking at me.

"Yes, let's begin." I said as the Shingo Ax flew into my hands. We both attacked with our respective weapons, dodging any time Dark Ghost got close to us.

"Hm. I have my eyes, set on, you." He said pointing to me about to activate his finisher. Beloved then stepped in the way and grabbed his arm with her whip.

"The only eyes that belong on _**my**_ PJ-chan, are mine." She said as he pushed her back.

"Beloved I said about to fly over to her as Dark Ghost grabbed my head.

 **Dai Kaigan! Dark Rider! Omega Drive!**

The hand grasping my head shined white as red particles began flying out of my body. After they all came out he dropped me as my transformation dispersed. "Now these should be fun to play with." He said walking away. Gold Heart-chan picked me up.

"Let's head back to the Basilicom. We need to recover she said as I nodded.

* * *

"So, just who was this guy, anyway?" Uni asked me. Mama Cerea then responded for me.

"MIkoto Nakadai, a coworker of Milord. He was a scientist who only did his experiments for excitement. Meaning that a moral compass meant nothing to him. It was due to this that Milord was chosen to explore this world instead of Nakadai. That said, Nakadai held a grudge." She finished as I continued.

"Back on Earth, When it was just myself, Dad, and my moms, he arrived and caused various forms of chaos around the town. All a part of his 'game'." I said adding emphasis. "Let's just say, if anything, he takes more after Ryouma than Dad."

"But wait." Ram interviened. "Your dad's way past dead, so how's he still alive if he was one of his coworkers?" She asked.

 _"Good question."_ He said suddenly appearing on the TV.

"Dear, is this him?" Mama Mero asked me as I nodded.

 _"It's because of my Eyecon. I'm sure you remember your previous adventures. It should've been obvious."_ He said shrugging his shoulders.

"You say you enjoy games, but then why would you tell us such a vital secret?" Nepgear asked. He just laughed a bit.

 _"Too keep things fair. It_ ' _d be boring if I had all the advantages. After all, I do have the particles of the CPU of Lored."_ He said grabbing a container full of red particles. _"Oh, and I guess I have her husband too. If I have to mention that..."_ He said bored. This caused all of us to go in shock.

"So now he has Honey? If only I had my spider web, some punishment would be in order." Mama Rachnera said licking her lips.

"Patric, what is wrong with her?!" Noire whispered to me.

"Have something to say?" Mama Rachnera said noticing Noire as she shrieked.

 _"I see you have a bit of your own game going on over there, but you might want to hurry over to Lored's Basillicom soon. These here particles will become part of me, making me a God of this world. Ciao!"_ He said cutting the connection. I growled at this as Minako-chan, Rei, Marvy, Nepgear and I began to walk towards our bikes.

"PC, you must know this is a trap." Sis said as I nodded.

"Of course it is, but I don't like that he's got Mom and Dad. They belong right here." I said putting my hand on my heart. "And they need to go home." I said getting my Mach Driver on. "We have to settle this as the new Spinning Wheel." I said beginning the transformation as we started up or bikes. Minako-chan looked at her new Mach Driver with the Venus Signal Bike. We rode on the strip connecting Leanbox to the mainland of Gamindustri as we activated our transformations.

"Henshin!" We all said as our armors appeared on our bodies.

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Mach!**

 **Drive, Type, Lilac!**

 **Slice! Fruits! Hanamichi On Stage!**

 **Kaigan: Specter! Ready, go! Kakugo! *Doki Doki* Ghost!**

 **Signal Bike! Rider! Venus!**

We eventually arrived at Lored's Basillicom seeing a mechanism with the particles inside. "I was wondering when you'd get here! I was getting bored." Mikoto said preparing his Ghost Driver.

"I won't rest until either Rouge and Patric are saved, or you are a disfigured corpse!" Specter said causing all of us to stare in shock.

"I forget how dark she can get." I whispered as he prepared his Eyecon.

"Henshin." He said turning the machine on.

 **Kaigan: Dark Rider! Yami no Chikara, Warui Yatsura!**

As he transformed into Dark Ghost, the five of us began to attack with our various weapons, trading blows. Lilac held Dark Ghost with her weapon as she began to talk to me. "Break that machine! That way, it has no way of making him a CPU! We'll hold him here!" she said prearing her Planeptune Key.

 **Drive Type: Super Gear!**

I nodded as I rushed to the machine, Mikoto must've had created a protection software as various monsters attacked me as I rushed to the machine.

* * *

 **Vert's POV**

The rest of us sat in the Basillicom awaiting PC's return as Shift Speed and Signal Chaser suddenly lit up and flew out of the room. Neptune then gawked at this. "Oh right, this is a movie! But, we've already sold those toys..." Neptune said as I rushed outside with my liminal, mothers, running after me as well.

* * *

 **Patric's POV**

I finally got to the machine as I looked for a way to turn it off, with no real way in sight. "Well, I've no other choice here." I sighed getting my Vert Signal Bike ready.

 **Signal Bike! Cho Rider! Vert!**

As the green armor flew onto me, I reached for my Ratna Spear as I prepared my upgrade Signal Bikes.

 **Hyper Red Charge! Ultra Iris Charge! Hyper Green Charge! Maximum Hyper Typhoon!** My spear sounded as I slammed it into the machine, destroying it, releasing the particles. They began to circle around each other as I saw Dad's main Signal Bike and Mom's main Shift Car as the particles entered the Shift Car and Signal Bike revealing my Mom and Dad. My eyes began water as my transformation went undone. "M-Mom, D-Dad..." I said as they gave me a smile.

"Come on champ, get up." She said helping me up. "Never thought I'd fight in my own place, but it's time to protect it." She said punching her palm as another Driver Driver and Shift Brace appear.

"I obviously couldn't finish this back home, so were gonna do it together." He said making his Mach Driver appear.

"Come On! Tridoron!" Mom said signaling the giant red car. My bike and Lilac's bike released an upgraded version of mine and Dad's normal Signal Bikes. Lilac, Kajitsu, Specter and Venus-chan joined us as Dark Ghost looked down.

"This whole situation is excting, but still full of bullshit!" He said in frustration.

"Ready boys?" Mom said signaling us as I nodded.

 **Signal Bike! Cho Rider! (x2)**

 **Mach Mach! Chaser! Chaser!**

 **Drive! Type, Tridoron!**

The 2 bikes and car broke into pieces as they flew onto us creating forms of armor looking like our Rider Machines.

"Kamen Rider Drive. Let's take you for a spin!" She said as the Handle Ken and Door Ju appeared in her hands.

"Kamen Rider Chaser. But those who are about to die don't need to know my name." He said as the Shingo Ax appeared in his hands.

"Tracking! Eradicating! Both done at, Mach Speeds! Kamen Rider~, Mach!" I said doing my signature pose as Dark Ghost began to rush us.

"He's not stopping." Kajitsu said preparing her sword.

"We aren't either." Mom said as we ran towards Dark Ghost as the seven of us attacked Dark Ghost with our weapons.

"Rouge, I never thought this day would come, Rouge." Specter said firing her Gan Gun Hand.

"Well believe it, Rei, becuase it's happening!" She said summoning her Attack 1,2,3 Tire.

"Oh, Mom! Catch!" I said mashing the button on my Mach Driver.

 **Trailer Cannon!**

"I was wondering where this was!" She said as Shift Wild and Shift Technic flew around her as well. She began firing shots at Dark Ghost as Venus-chan and I slashed him with our swords.

"Little! Let's finish this!" Dad said preparing his Signal Chaser.

"Right!" I said summoning my Ratna Spear.

"Let's finish this as a family!" Rouge said preparing the Trailer Cannon.

 **Hisstatsu! Matteroyo!**

 **Hisstatsu! Full Throttle!**

 **Hyper Red Charge! Ultra Iris Charge! Hyper Green Charge!**

"Fire!" Mom said as we unleashed our attacks.

 **Full Throttle!**

 **Full Full Tridoron! Big Taihou!**

 **Maximum Hyper Typhoon!**

Our attacks unleashed as we noticed his Eyecon falling out of his Ghost Driver as the Eyecon cracked. "Whew! Now that was, exciting!" He laughed maniacally as he vanished in front of us. We looked as we undid our transformation.

 **Otsukare! Nice Drive! Oyasumi!**

* * *

"Come here you two! Give your Mama a hug!" Mom said pulling me and Sis into a hug. "God, I remember when you were this big!" She said to me pointing to the size of a baby.

"This feels quite awkward." Mama Miia said getting Mom's attention.

"Why? You guys were there to help Patchy take care of my kid when I couldn't. Plus Patchy was able to stay faithful to me for 16 years. I don't have a reason to be mad. You six are like sisters to me. Besides, even if this were a contest, I'd win. I get to be with him in my son!" She smirked causing the others to ease up around her.

"Oh that's right Minako." Sis remembered. "You've never met Rouge at all have you?"

"No I haven't." She said as Mom whistled.

"Dang, son! I knew you'd pick up a good one!" She said causing me and Minako-chan to blush. "My god, you two are such teenagers!" She laughed as we enjoyed our time together. After a bit more time, the sun set as she took a deep breath. "PJ, Vert, the Shift Car and Signal Bike are about to crack soon." She said causing us shock.

"We've been occupying these for too long." Dad said as Mama Miia and the others crowded around him.

"Darling, we just got you back." Miia wimpered.

"Boss shouls stay!" Mama Papi whined.

"N-Now now, Milord must return to where he was before. There is nothing we can d-do about it." Mama Cerea said trying to hold back tears.

"Master..." Suu said with tears in her eyes.

"I know, I don't want to leave you guys either, I wish I had more time here." Dad said as Sis and I had tears in our eyes."Don't cry, you two, you know exactly where we'll be, literally." Dad said putting his hand on my chest. Mom walked over as she joined the hug. The two of thems started to shine as they returned to the particles they where as they entered in my body again as the cracked Signal Bike and Shift Car fell to the ground. Sis and I grabbed the two of them as the nine of us spent the rest of the day looking at the sunset.


End file.
